Ron and Hermione Forever
by Shipper.goals
Summary: When Umbridge is in charge she shows the students a major punishment, on Hermione and Ron is there to help her through the pain. My first Fan Fiction! I made this all up andd its kind of weird but enjoy! I'm gonna add a second chapter!


**Hey guys! So this is my first Fan fiction!So If you don't get it I made this up completely. Its super weird but, when Umbridge was in charge everyone was writing with the quill that carved into their skin. So I thought for a Ron/Hermione Fanfic, Umbridge could hit Hermione with a spell that puts her in pain slowly getting worse with Ron by her side helping her. Seems lame but enjoy! Ignore my bad spelling of things.**

* * *

They just could not take it anymore. The pain was unbearable, Ron, Harry, and Hermione had a hate for Umbridge with a burning passion. The class has to write with the quills that make whatever you write get carved in your skin. Everyone was writing then Umbridge started to lecture them again. "Now I want you all to understand bad choices will get you punished. So, I came up with a way to make you lean how to behave with this punishment!" "Now you all are doing fine but I need to show you what will happen if your bad! Ms. Granger please stand up!" Said Umbridge. " Uhh yes?" Said Hermione not wanting to get on the bad side of Umbridge. "Now this is what happens if you are bad and deserve punishment." "Wait what?!" Called Hermione. Umbridge shot an unknown spell to the class at Hermione. She fell. "What-t are you doing to m-me" Cried Hermione. "Hermione!" Screamed Ron. as he ran to her side. Harry stood up and spoke to Umbridge, "How dare you think you can do that to her! She didn't do anything bad! Why her!". "Well , you see I don't need to know how good or bad she is, nor do I care, she was the first person I saw". Ignoring Harry she says, "Now class what will happen is every time I life my wand the pain will get worse. Depending on how bad you are." Ron looked at Umbridge with a look of pure hatred. Then back at Hermione. "Hermione where does it hurt?!". She coughed, "My chest, please Ron make it stop." cried Hermione who was heavily breathing. "Now," Said Umbridge "I will show you the next level of pain". She lifted her wand and Hermione started to gasp in pain. "Stop this now Umbridge!" called Ron. "Well its not that simple, the pain can go up, but not down" smirked Umbridge and giggled.

As she giggled her wand went up. Hermione was crying out loud of pain, the tears are not shedding yet but close. Ron scooped her up and put her in his lap. He held her head and back and was rubbing her back genitally."Umbridge!" Screamed Harry. "Stop this right now or you will pay!". "Wow Mr. Potter, you think you can stop me! You don't know how far this pain can go!" replied Umbridge. Lifting her wand once more. Now Hermione was crying in pain with Ron watching and holding her in fear. Ron was very carefully rocking her back and forth, still holding her like before. The rest of the class was watching in fear and some in amazement how Ron is treating Hermione. Umbridge started to giggle and lifted her wand once again. Ron whispered, "Oh no not again" and Hermione started to scream not that loud, but so everyone could her hear her pain. Ron rocked her back and forth her was stroking her hair saying, "Shhhh your ok, your ok." Ginny was scared half to death and Harry was as well. Now He knew this wasn't going to be a good year. "Now Mr. Potter, there is only two more levels of pain left, but they are not pleasant and believe me I will not hold back if it means my students behaving!" Protested Umbridge. "Now we should just get this over with and done!" Then she lifted the wand and Harry screamed, "Noo!"

Then Hermione started screaming even louder, face resting on Ron's Chest, she was very tense and Ron tried to make her less tense and tried to sooth her. He was whispering safe things in her ear. Her breathing was very heavy and just rose even more when the wand lifted. Then finally the last level, this could be good that its over, right? Well no... She started screaming much much louder and had tears streaming down her face. She thought she was gonna die right there on the spot. Ron was rocking her, stocking her hair, whispering in her ear that its ok. Ron felt some tears coming down, he couldn't believe what was happening right now, to the love of his life. A few more painful moments later it was over. She stopped screaming, her breathing was still very fast. Ron was still rocking her and was saying, "Shh it's all over now, your safe now." Then a few minutes later her breathing slowed to a normal pace and Ron kissed the top of her head and said, "Everything is ok now".

The whole class was watching. "Can you stand, Hermione?" Ron asked very caring about it not to upset her. "I can try" Said Hermione. Ron grabbed her hands and lifted her up. "Does it hurt?" asked Ron. "A Little bit, yes". "Hermione, don't lie to me if it hurts you know you can tell me". Hermione sighed, "It hurts a lot but I don't get it because she hit my chest.". "I will carry you to the hospital wing" smiled Ron. "Excuse me?" Blurted Umbridge. "Well Umbridge, do you think you can hit one of your students with what I'm gonna guess was a curse and think I will not take her to the hospital wing? Because if not, your bloody mad!" Screamed Ron. Umbridge scuffed. "Fine! Take the girl down to the hospital wing but you both will make up the work!". Ron narrowed his eyes at her. Then Ron picked her up and stormed out to the hospital wing.

When they got there he sat her down on a bed and told the nurse everything. Then the nurse left to tell Dumbledore what had happened. They were left alone. "Bloody Hell Hermione, you scared me half to death!" Said Ron. "Well Ron, I thought I was gonna see death! That pain was something I never thought I would have to go through!" Hermione said with watery eyes. Ron gave an apologetic look. When a tear came down her face Ron used his thumb to wipe it. "Hermione I couldn't have asked for anyone better then you, I knew you wouldn't die but I was scared like it. My heart was broken looking at you in pain. I am not going to let that or anything bad or like it happen to you again." Hermione was smiling then Ron stood up, kissed her forehead and sat back down and grabbed her hand and they sat there, for what felt like ages.

* * *

 **So there was my first fan fiction and I know it sucked but I needed to write this down to be honest. Comment some advice if you want because I'm new to this. Thanks guys bye!**


End file.
